


Mutant Drabbles

by bluejaythebeautiful



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy fic, I have no idea what I'm doing, I relate well to this Charles fellow, M/M, Multi, Multi Author, Round Robin, Sean is.... Sean., ace!charles, bi!Erik, bi!Hank, not even sure what Alex is tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of round-robin fics my friend and I are writing! Random days in the lives of the X-men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This one was started in creative writing on a whim. I can't add a co-author because my co-author doesn't have an account. Enjoy!
> 
> (Also, I swear I'll start working on that Destiel soon. I'm stuck at the moment!)

Charles walked into the living room, his movements slow and his eyes bleary with tiredness. He stopped and stared at the small gathering of mutants before him.

 

Sean was sprawled on the couch, his limbs askew, staring at the ceiling. Raven was in the corner reading a book, leaning against Hank, who was staring across the room. Alex was on the other side of the room, sulking and avoiding eye contact with Hank.

 

"Morning, darling," Erik said as he sauntered into the room, pressing a kiss to Charles' temple and snaking an arm around his waist.

 

Charles looked at the tall blond with confusion, electing to ignore the smirking and snickering from the younger mutants. "Erik... What are you doing?" he asked, deciding not to invade the other man's mind.

 

"I assume you've forgotten about last night?" Erik replied, his voice coming out on what was practically a purr.

 

Charles blushed. "We didn't do anything last night. What are you talking about?"

 

A confused look crossed Erik's face. In the corner, Raven was choking back laughter.

 

Hank looked down at her. "What did you do?" he asked, exasperated.

 

Raven laughed harder as she changed her form to that of Charles'. Erik paled as he realized what, or rather, _who,_ he had done the night before, and he was _not_ happy with Raven. He glared the other mutants' laughter into silence as he quickly moved away from Charles.

 

"Raven!" Charles exclaimed angrily, "I thought I told you never to turn into me for your own gain!"

 

"I only wanted to have some fun!" she said in Charles' voice. She changed back into her normal form, giggling along with the rest of the mutants. She stopped abruptly when she saw bite marks on Hank's neck. "Hank~! What did you do last night~?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

 

Hank blushed and ducked his head, trying to avoid the stares of the others. Charles, growing slightly aggravated by Hank's evasive behavior, decided to take a peek into the genius's mind. His eyes widened at the memories he found there, and realized why Alex was avoiding him.

 

" _WAS EVERYONE HAVING SEX LAST NIGHT BUT ME?'"_ he screeched, causing everyone to jump and stare at him.

 

"Those must've been some hella rad team bonding exercises!" Sean said, beside himself with borderline maniacal laughter.

 

Charles groaned and rubbed his forehead. "You guys are so weird and dirty. Why am I even living with you?" he muttered to himself.

 

"Aww, you know you love us, though!" Sean replied with a smirk. Charles resisted the urge to slap the soulless ginger.

 

"You know, Charles, in Erik's defense, he really did think it was you," Raven piped up from across the room. She winked at Erik before standing up and leaving the others to Charles' rage.

 

"There she goes. Along with all the fucks I give," Alex mumbled, breaking his stony silence.

 

"You can't say anything, you gave them all to me last night," Hank said with a straight face. Sean fell off of the couch laughing as Alex turned bright red.

 

"Hold on. Who did Sean do last night?" Erik inquired with a look that was kind of curious but simultaneously said that he didn't care about Sean's sex life.

 

The redhead shrugged. "No one. I was out doing stuff because I actually have a life. Unlike you guys, apparently. Charles, what were _you_ doing last night?"

 

"I was only reading. Unlike the rest of you, I have no interest in sexual intercourse of any kind," Charles replied, wondering how people found joy in such acts. Noticing Erik's crestfallen look, he mended his statement. "It doesn't mean I can't fall in love, though..."

 

Erik blushed slightly as the short brunet spoke. Charles seemed oblivious to this, however.

 

Sean _did_ notice the blush. "Aww, looks like Metal Man's in loo~oove!" he said, earning a glare from the German man.

 

Desperate to change the subject, Erik shifted his gaze to Alex and Hank. Eyeing the bite marks on the throat of the latter, a barely visible smile crept onto his face. "Looks like you two got a bit kinky last night."

 

Alex's blush got deeper. "You can blame _him_ for that. It's not _my_ fault."

 

Sean raised an eyebrow. "You wanna elaborate on that?"

 

Hank answered for the other man, quickly interrupting anything Alex was going to say. "Nope. You can pretend it never happened."

 

Sean pouted, then looked at Charles with puppy-dog eyes. "Tell me everything later," he whispered so that the others didn't hear.

 

The psychic shook his head slowly. "No. Not on your life," he replied.

 

"Aww, but why not?" Sean whined pitifully.

 

"Reasons. That's why." Charles then turned to Erik. "Now, would you like to explain to me _why_ you went along with what Raven was doing?"

 

"I wasn't aware it was her at the time, " Erik grumbled.

 

"Huh. So, you assumed it was me? And you _still_ did it?"

 

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Erik challenged the telepath.

 

Charles sighed loudly. "Of _course_  there is, so _why_ would you? With _me_ of all people?"

 

"I know!" Sean piped up. "Because he's got a hella large crush on you, obviously!"

 

Erik blushed deeply as the brunet tried to look him in the eyes.

 

"Erik?... Is this true?"

 

"Honestly, anyone can tell. He's crushing harder than a twelve year old girl," Alex muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

"It's none of your business. Back off," Erik snarled before backing out of the room and retreating to a safe spot: outside. Alex ducked as a lamp went sailing towards his head in Erik's anger.

 

Charles sighted. "Now look what you've gone and done. It's like you've no sense at all!"

 

Sean threw his arms out in confusion as the older man glared at him and followed his friend outside.

 

"Erik, wait, come back!" Charles yelled as he ran outside, trying to find the metal manipulator.

 

The three younger mutants glanced at each other with confusion and concern. "Should... Should we follow them?" Hank asked.

 

Alex shook his head and, relieved that they were pretty much alone (except for Sean, but he didn't care), came closer to Hank and took Raven's spot. "We should probably just leave them be."

 

"Oh... A-alright then," Hank stammered, blushing at just how _close_  Alex was getting to him. He decided to turn away a little and look out the window, watching Charles run outside. The telepath was sprinting to catch up with Erik, who was a substantially a great distance away from him.

 

Erik glanced back at the other man and slowed down a bit. "Charles, whatever you're doing, please stop!" he yelled before running even faster.

 

"No! I only wish to talk to you, friend!" Charles stopped running, exhausted. He watched as Erik turned and came back to him.

 

"What." he grumbled in a monotone voice.

 

"I wanted to speak with you about what happened," Charles panted. "If that's alright with you, of course."

 

Erik looked away for a moment, then sighed. "Fine. Go ahead." He crossed his arms and waited for the anger that was inevitably going to be directed toward him.

 

"I would like to know why you got so defensive when apprehended about your feelings toward me. Do you think something is wrong with you for having such feelings?"

 

"I don't know, it's just that... you... Never mind." Erik avoided Charles' gaze as the other reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

"I what? Erik, please tell me..."

 

Erik lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper. "I thought you would be mad at me... And that you didn't like me that way... I assumed you didn't know, and I wanted to keep it a secret. If it weren't for Sean, you _never_ would have known."

 

"Erik, why would I be mad over something like this? Also, you realize that I could have found out at any time?" Charles wiggled his fingers near his temple to emphasize his point.

 

The German shrugged and looked at the ground. "You said you'd never read my thoughts. I'd hoped you'd continue that. I don't know."

 

"True. But I _could_ change my mind out of the blue one day. I wouldn't do that, though. Regardless, I'm not upset."

 

"You aren't?" Erik asked quietly, glancing up at the other man.

 

"Not at all. In fact, I'm quite relieved." Charles smiled, his face beginning to heat up.

 

Erik tilted his head, confused. "And why would that be?"

 

"Because your feelings just so happen to be reciprocated."

 

Blood rushing to his face, Erik's eyes snapped up to meet Charles'. "I don't understand. I thought... But you and Raven!"

 

Charles blinked in confusion. "You thought Raven and I were a couple? If anything, she's like a sister to me."

 

Erik rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Sorry. I didn't realize. You two just seem so close."

 

"That was her, she's, erm, very close to me. But I never liked her back. She's my closest friend."

 

"And... you.,, fell for me?" Erik asked, trying to figure out if this was some elaborate joke being played on him.

 

Charles smirked, eyeing the other man's expression. "You think this is all a prank, don't you? But would a prankster do this?" He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss onto Erik's lips.

 

He quickly pulled away, grinning at the German's awestruck expression. Without warning, Erik grabbed Charles and pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing him with a burning passion.

 

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched through a window by Sean, Alex, and Hank.

 

"You know, I wish I had some sort of pocket device that could take a picture and send it to everyone," Sean commented.

 

Hank rolled his eyes at him. "I can't help you with that, I'm a biologist, not an engineer."

 

"Oh well. It was just a thought."

 


	2. Late Halloween Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really late! This is a Halloween thing we had to do for Creative Writing. The teacher gave us a specific set of words that we had to incorporate into the story somehow. The words are in the bottom note.

It was All Hallow’s Eve, and goblins were roaming about Parkplace, throwing eggs at passersby. A set of triplets lay in the sandbox, the ghostly cats huddled for warmth. Two of the three flinched as an owl’s screech was heard on the horizon, then a  “Hooty hoo….” The little ginger cat didn’t flinch at the screech, rather, he grinned at the sound. He looked back at his cowering littermates. “You cats need to chill, he’s not gonna get us.” he said.

 

“Sean, have you been in the catnip again? He still could!” the blond kitten growled under his breath. The young cat jumped to his feet and pulled the third kitten along with him. “We need to get home, Charles and Erik are going to be worried about us. Do you think Snoopy would give us a ride?”

 

Hank, a light brown kitten with white paws, rolled his eyes. “Snoopy can’t give us rides. We’re dead. Alex, did you think this through?” He dodged the swipe at his ear. “Okay, okay, fine! We’ll find him! Happy?” With nods the other two, they set off into the night, dodging candy wrappers and ping pong balls.

 

They wove around the feet of children dressed as penguins and baseball players, trying to make sense of the winding New York streets. Alex and Hank were quickly becoming nettled by Sean’s annoying comments on every _thing_ and every _body_.

 

“Hey, look at that giant Frisbee!”

“Is that the dude from the Life of Pi?”

“It’s Gary Oak! How many badges do you think he has?”

 

Alex resisted the urge to turn around and claw at his brother’s ear, and was glad when they finally found the black and white beagle curled up next to a dumpster. “Snoopy, will you carry us on your back to the house? We’re tired and we don’t know where we are. Please?”

 

The dog grumbled in response, and allowed the three little dudes to climb onto his back, wincing at the tiny claws digging into his skin. He only did this because he knew they would venerate him. They heard people yelling about charlatans who scammed people on Youtube, and somebody who infringed by transporting some sort of illegal substance.

 

When they finally arrived at the burnt down, abandoned edifice, a tall shark-like man walked up to the dog and picked up the kittens. “There you are. Charles was worried that you were missing.” He pat the dog on his head and carried the three cats into the house. Stepping over three more kittens crowding around his feet, he set Alex, Hank, and Sean onto the table. He looked up as another, shorter man placed a saucer of milk next to the cats, and moved the other three kittens to the table. Raven, Darwin, and Angel immediately cuddled up to their adopted brothers and began purring.

 

“There you go. Drink up, you need your calcium. It’s good for you,” Charles said as he pushed the six kittens toward the bowl, Erik sighing in annoyance.

 

“We’re all dead. They don’t need it.”

 

“Don’t spoil this for me, Erik. They are practically our children, we adopted them together. I insist on taking care of them.” The two watched as the kittens happily lapped up the offered drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words:  
> All Hallow's Eve  
> Goblins  
> Parkplace  
> Eggs  
> Triplets  
> Sand  
> Ghost  
> Cat  
> Young  
> Snoopy  
> Candy  
> Ping-Pong  
> Penguins  
> Baseball  
> New York  
> Nettled  
> Pi  
> Gary  
> Venerate  
> Charlatans  
> YouTube  
> Infringed  
> Calcium

**Author's Note:**

> Follow both of us on tumblr! I'm thearrowace and she's pietro-meowximoff  
> I'm also on Twitter! @thearrowace


End file.
